


her lips linger

by dear_dunyazade



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_dunyazade/pseuds/dear_dunyazade





	her lips linger

May watches Liv from across the dinner table, glass full and plate empty, eyes challenging.

Liv doesn’t even move a finger. 

“So,” May starts, “how’s life?”

Liv cracks a smile, almost meaning it. “Oh, you know,” she crosses her arms. “Just peachy.”

They keep the game going, fingers lingering and gazes everlasting.

May lays in bed later as Liv traces along her arms. 

“You know,” Liv breathes, “you would look good with a mark.”

She teases the skin on May’s hand, leaving a scratch behind. A bite mark. How childish. 

Peter doesn’t question where it came from the next morning.


End file.
